Little Moments
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: Now with a Beta. Collection of one-shots about LewisXFranny relationship. (AUTHOR ON VACATION)
1. At Risk of Death

**Little Moments**

_**1- At Risk of Death**_

I don't know what took us to that place. Okay, we don't believe that the house is haunted, but it was still an abandoned house, it was the middle of the night, and we were without an adult who could protect us.

"But we don't need them. We can protect ourselves," says Kayla, when her sister, Mikhayla, asked why we were here.

I thought that she was right.

Lewis was the only boy in the group. One of his friends, Jack, refused to come. He says that we are too curious and that will be the death of us. I hope he was exaggerating.

As we are walking, we find the scarecrow. Our first reaction was to run, although Kayla is trying fight to protect the rest of us. Mikhayla falls off the stairs, so Nataly and I run to help her, but I was very worried about Lewis, and almost went back to help him.

I don't know why I'm so worried about him and not Kayla, although both of them are facing the scarecrow. Maybe because I've known him for a long time, or because Kayla was a warrior and Lewis was not.

But Nataly stopped me from going back to help, and we helped Mikh get away from there.

"We need help!" Nataly yells.

But I will not leave Lewis there with that thing. Was it courage, madness or something else that urged me to go back? I don't know, but that was my final decision. Both Nataly and I go back to the house, while she tries to stop me from going back.

"Wait, Franny! You'll end up dead!" She calls to me.

"Better to die in fight than live knowing that I left my friends to die without helping them," I shouted back, while still running. "What's the problem, Nataly? Mikh is the one with the fear, not you. Kayla is your sister! You will abandon her to save your life?"

"I was following the orders."

"So? Stop being the super-behaved princess for one moment and help!"

"I never would have thought that you would ask to me disobey orders."

"The risk of death makes us all do things we never would've thought we'd do."

"All of this is not for Kay," she says. "It's for Lewis, is it not? Don't you like him?"

"Of Course! He is my friend, like you three."

"You know what I mean."

Of course I understand what she means, but now is not the time for those feelings to come out. And she is only seven years old! Why does it interest her?

"I was just joking. It's called friendship. One strong and rare friendship. When we are Star Friends, we are the most important things in each other's lives, after our families."

But the scarecrow is approaching us, and I drag her to the nearest door.

She turns on the lights, that surprisingly work in this abandoned place, and she starts to cry. I can tell she is scared, and I join her for a little bit. Dry blood is smeared on the entire floor, and I spot it on the walls and ceiling too. There are heads of kids stacked in a corner, all with scared looks on their faces.

The scarecrow is approaching, guided by Nataly's crying. I couldn't find another exit, so I was ready to fight. We need to get out of this place and search for Lewis and Kayla.

Why am I so sure that they are alive? I don't know, but I trust that they can handle themselves, and go with the gut feeling that they are okay.

Nataly tries to help me, but she doesn't look very well.

Suddenly, Lewis appears. He has a sword in his hand, but I couldn't see Kayla. He attacks the scarecrow without fear and commands to us leave, but I will not leave him alone this time. The three of us fight together, all protecting each other, and I start to understand what Nataly is saying about friendship. For we are true friends; we make the impossible possible.

The scarecrow was beating Nataly, so I run to help her. Lewis also came in our direction. I was trying protecting Nataly, when the head of the scarecrow falls down and disappears. I see Lewis, holding his sword, before he falls. I catch him, but now I'm not sure what to do.

I hear a laugh.

Kayla is in the doorway. I think that she is planning on making a comment about the scene before her, much like her little sister, but she limits herself to smile and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm alive. And you?"

"I am too," she laughs again.

She approaches Lewis, after Nataly and smiles.

"They are alive."

She pulls little bottle out of her pocket, and gives some of the liquid for both. It doesn't seem to have an effect on Nataly, but Lewis was waking.

"Franny!" he calls to me, before opening his eyes.

I smile and ask, "Are you okay?"

He smiles too and nods his head. I hear Kayla laughing again.

"We all are all right. Thank goodness," she exclaims happily.

We all laugh. Nataly is awake, so we head back to the city.

When I think about all that happened that night, I still feel the power of our union, our friendship, that Kayla calls love, a love for our friends. It is something great and powerful, something inexplicable and eternal. But she was laughing when said it so I don't know if she was serious or just joking.

But one thing is right, Lewis and I promised to protect one another, and no matter what happens, we are together. I hope that something like this event doesn't happen again; nothing with monsters and magic. This event was enough for one lifetime, but in the end, I guess it is something we can all learn to laugh about.


	2. Time Travels

About Time Travels and Sweetie Friendship  
The landscape was a beautiful; the sun was setting on the other side of a lake. A beautiful evening, especially for those who spent two days in a race through time.  
That was the favorite place of the trio, but at that moment, only Lewis and Franny were there. Neither of them were really paying attention, there was plenty to think about after that adventure.  
And what an adventure. Vampires, aliens, time travel, a lot of danger and ... something more. There was always something more at the end of the adventure.  
"Life is an adventure that we face every day." The boy recited distractedly.  
"Say what?"  
"Nothing Fran, just speaking my thoughts."  
"I still cannot believe that this was all real."  
"It also was like the first tim.'s Hard to believe when things happen that seem impossible."  
"You're right. I guess even if something like that happened every day I would never get used to it."  
Lewis did not respond.  
Although in some ways this was not the first time. She hoped that the first time was the last, but not out. That adventure was longer; more dangerous and fun and it certainly gave him more to think about. In particular, the part about the travels in time.  
Franny was the type who believed that everything was possible. Maybe Kayla's disease what was normal for them,it was what made them special, if you look beyond the word impossible.  
It was just the sort of thing that Kayla would say.  
But if Lyra had said that the future is not something defined, as something undefined is able to exist?  
"We'll arrived home okay?" Franny finally tried to break the silence again.  
That silence bothered her because it was not normal, she was not used to the silence, as if the munto derepente had fallen into a deep sleep.  
"Knowing them as I do, knowing we'd be if something had happened." Lewis finally looked at his friend, was smiling.  
But Franny was not. The way he spoke, as if knowing a son and a granddaughter that he had not been the most normal thing in the world.  
And the strangest thing was how he could see them that way. Franny saw nothing beyond friendship he had created with the two nuts that weekend, it was not normal, even madness, thinking you know what will happen and when suddenly it happens and you can no longer see things as they were...  
"And if my mother says something?" Franny ventured to ask. Not that she did not know what to do, she just wanted a different opinion on the subject.  
"If you tell the truth, she probably will not believe it.. But lying is not a good idea. Lies lead nowhere. Then ..." he looked at the sky thoughtfully for a moment, then shrugged. "I really do not know."  
Franny laughed a little.  
"Why did not you tell me before?" she asked.  
"I wanted to forget it and leave everything running normally. See where it takes us, like say Nataly."  
"Forget quoted, is it not? Nobody forgets something, especially with his friend roaming around."  
See where the current takes us. So he agreed they had a choice, that life is made of possibilities and that they were not living in a movie where they already knew the ending? Why didn't any of them of them say things right rather than hang around on things and expecting others to understand?  
"That will not be the last time, will it?"  
"As well, last time?" Lewis looked at her for a moment a little confused.  
"That dangerous and unbelievable things will happen. First the scarecrow, now this. Will it end here?"  
"I hope so."  
"Nothing is wrong with the adventures." Franny said. "But they are always so dangerous."  
Lewis laughed a little.  
"You're right. Think about how many times I've almost died in a single year. And when you look back, you see that you could have avoided so much in the background and you laugh at everything that happened."  
Franny sighed.  
"And then you look ahead and see how much is yet to happen and that we do not know even half."  
"And yet we know may not be what we expect." Lewis continued. "So many mysteries and secrets."  
"And you feel that urge to discover, and that shiver of fear of facing the news."  
"Then you think about it and you end up laughing at all."  
"You're beginning to sound like Lyra." Franny said, laughing.  
"Perhaps insanity is contagious." Lewis joked.  
"I hope not."  
"I also hope not."  
And they were both laughing, lying on the grass, enjoying the last rays of sun and the last good memories of a new adventure. One thing they both knew each one of those adventures made their friendship stronger. They were the Three Musketeers, which sometimes, like at that time, there were only two, sometimes there were four, like the last adventure, but around or not, they were always together, always fighting for each other.  
They could not know what the future would really be like, but they knew that they would be like this forever, and there would always be more moments like it.


End file.
